Rainbows and a Karmic Houdini
by UnicornPizzaDough
Summary: Three girls go on a Pokemon adventure and shenanigans ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Dayara paused before turning to face Morien. She gestured towards the pokeballs and raised an eyebrow.

"I um, don't think I should do this journey thingy." Morien tried to explain. Dayara wasn't having it.

"I've gone through all of this trouble to get us Pokemon so you're gonna pick a ball and then were gonna go and be Pokemon masters. I'm not actually giving you a choice this time." Morien stared at the two balls suspiciously. Dayara didn't do nice things, Dayara gave you candy and then revealed that she actually stold that candy from an old woman. Morien chose the pokeball to the left. Dayara grinned before opening the remaining one. A fluffy bat came out. Of course she would choose woobat the woman's love of bats was only rivaled by her love of shoving small children down the stairs. Although Morien was pretty sure that was actually a rumor. Maybe. She opened her pokeball. It was a tympole. Morien blinked. It blinked back at her. Dayara ignored this in favor of spritzing her woobat with water and glaring at it. Morien studied the little monster suspiciously.

"How do I tell if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"That one's a girl I know because I caught her myself and asked Nurse Joy and everything." Morien stared at Dayara suspiciously.

"Since when are you not banned from the Pokemon center?"

Morien discovered that duct tape on her mouth was not pleasant and neither was removing the duct tape. Dayara was angry with her for bringing up the Pokemon center accident, and she was pretty sure her tympole was Satan. Morien was stalking ahead of her and glancing around as if she was looking for someone. Of course, she could be trying to keep them from being run over by the bustling crowds but that was so drastically out of character for her that Morien didn't even bother considering it. Dayara's woobat (currently unnamed) was sitting on her hat. Morien wondered where the hat had come from. The tympole attached itself to her leg with its tail and hissed at her.

"Put the thing back into its pokeball if you're so scared of it, sheesh." Dayara said  
"I think it ate its ball." Morien explained, while wondering if she could get away with calling it Satan. It would at the very least give people a split second of fear before they saw it.

Dayara suddenly leaned forwards and grabbed someone's arm. The arm's owner didn't seem surprised by this turn of events. The arm's owner was also one of the wierdly neon loving goths that Dayara was always hanging out with. Morien just hoped that they weren't going to be travelling with the girl. Goths were scary.  
"I thought you said you would be here an hour ago?" The girl asked, she looked kind of annoyed. The annoyance could possibly be form heatstroke due to all of the black she was wearing.  
"We were here an hour ago! It's not my fault you can't read street signs!"

Morien wondered if she could take Satan and run before they started fighting. Dayara would probably kill her and then they would be on run from the cops and she would be an accessory to the crime or something. Satan bit her ankle. Morien looked back at the other girls and wondered how she was going to survive this journey (without dying (or getting rabies)).


	2. Chapter 2

The goth girl rolled her eyes. She had lived in Castelia city her whole life and she definitely knew how to navigate the streets. This argument was getting ridiculous. She decided to go the more fun route and avoid continuing the nonsensical argument.  
"Why are you wearing a hat and whose your friend and why is there a tympole biting her leg?" Dayara blinked and then whipped around, grabbed the tympole and yanked it off of Morien's leg.

"The hat is so that I don't get fur in my hair, my friend is a lame-o rich chick named Morien, and there is no tympole biting her leg. That was your imagination." The goth girl eyed Dayara suspiciously before going over to see if Morien was going to bleed to death (she wasn't).

Morien was sulking, the goth girl still hadn't introduced herself, and Dayara was mumbling to her woobat under her breath. Morien was carrying Satan and trying to figure out where they were going to start the gym challenge. She had a sneaking suspicion they would be taking the first gyms last. Unless the goth girl was very persistent and wanted to meet Roxie. Which she probably would considering she was wearing one of the band's braclets. To be honest, Morien thought that battling Roxie would be kind of cool, especially if they won. Unfortunately, Satan didn't seem to like her much and wouldn't obey her. Dayara had noticed this and offered to "get" her a pokedex. She had even done the air quotes around get. (Morien had stared at her in horror.)

The goth girl had vanished while Morien was in the Pokemon center getting Satan x-rayed for the pokeball and getting rabies tests done. Dayara had stared at a wall innocently while this was happening. Then she had gotten kicked out because of The Incident.

The goth girl came back about an hour later with a pokeball, laughed at Dayara for getting kicked out of the center, gave them Chinese food, stabbed Dayara with a chopstick for not telling them she was a vegetarian sooner because she could have gotten her food she would eat ("But it hasn't come up in conversation yet you dick!").

Before they even left the city Ithi won two Pokemon battles with her axew that she apparently had, flirted with a red haired girl and nearly got arrested, gotten into a sword fight with a sword vendor, and Dayara had almost been arrested for hitting a police officer with said sword.

After giving the police officer Dayara's lunch and fleeing, they decided to travel towards a gym that wasn't Burgh's (they had all three heard horrible rumors about it). Dayara informed them that they were going to go in circuit order (the goth girl had grinned at Morien and mouthed something about Roxie).

The second they walked out to the docks it started raining. Dayara stole one of Morien's sweaters to use as a hood to protect her hair being as it her hat had mysteriously gone missing. The ferrie man was so eager to leave he didn't bother to check for tickets or money. Dayara gleefully started dancing the second he turned his back. The goth girl stole one of Morien's sweaters to cover her head. The hair dye stained it in a slew of rainbow colours within minutes. The goth girl introduced herself as an apology (Her name was Ithi. Who named the poor children.) She wasn't forgiven.

Both Morien and the Ithi begged to battle Roxie first. Dayara informed them that being as she was the one funding this she decided who they challenged and when. Ithi informed her that she wasn't the only one funding it. They had gotten into fistfight and Morien couldn't help but want to cheer. She had a reputation to uphold (unless it referred to Pokemon battles but then again who considered that wrong except for weirdo plasma losers?) and she planned on upholding it until she got sick of Dayara and wanted to kill her. This would clearly never happen. Never.

Ithi vanished shortly after Dayara made a small child cry while Morien sat on the docks and tried not to laugh. Dayara was currently trying to appease the kid's parents. Morien had given up on not laughing. The parent's ducklette was attacking Dayara's hair now. A crowd gathered to laugh. Morien almost fell of the dock because she was laughing so hard, but a wayward stranger saved her. Ithi came back to find the docks to total chaos. She found Morien and found out about the circumstances and then she started laughing too. Dayara glared at them and they didn't even care.

After checking into the Pokemon center for the night (Dayara was delighted to find out that she was only banned from the one center) the three girls started planning their journey.

"I'm just sayin that if we want to beat the entire league we should probably wait until the new gym leaders are settled in!" Ithi said, pointedly staring in the direction of Roxie's gym.

"Fine, but I'm going to go and beat that new guy first. Isn't that right, Fang?" Her woobat turned its face at her for a few seconds before going back to sleep. "See! Fang agrees that beating a newer, less experienced gym leader is the way to go and not get our butts kicked!"

"If you put it that way anything sounds good!"  
"One day I will teach you exactly what good is"  
"That better be a promise you know how I hate to be disappointed"  
"Oh trust me, I hate to dissapoint."

"I feel like I'm too young to be around you two." Morien informed the girls. They ignored her. Morien turned away exchange in order to play with the pokeball that the nice Nurse Joy had fished out of Satan's throat. She wondered if that was why s/he had been so angry looking. Satan licked her knee. She decided that Satan actually didn't hate her as much as she had hoped. Weldon (ithi's axew, which a toddler on the ferry had named accidentally) started attacking Fang right about this time, and Satan decided to help out. They all three stopped their various activities to watch this spectacle. Satan beat the crap out of both of them and then went to sleep on Morien's leg.

"She gets to be the first one to challenge the new gym leader guy." Dayara informed them. Ithi nodded frantically.


	3. This Is the Chapter In Which I Gave Up

It's probably not clear, but Dayara and Mindy know each other /AN

"HELLO PUNY EARTHLINGS PUT YOUR PANTIES BACK ON AND LET ME IN!" someone yelled from outside their door. Dayara grinned, took off her shirt ,and opened the door. A girl with neon green hair wearing too much red smirked at her. They stared at each other for a second before Dayara put on a stolen sweater in defeat. The girl smirked.

"Hey gurrrl what brings you back to Unova?" asked Dayara.

"According to nurse joy down there you three losers are planning on battling Cheren. Not only are you doing this you are doing this without a plan."

"Planning things takes all the fun out of life." Ithi informed her. Weldon stared at the stranger suspiciously. Dayara burst out laughing.

"My name is Mindy Summers I catch Pokemon for a living and the reason nurse joy sent me here is to be your guide." She stared at them through her goggles for an entire minute. She didn't blink.

"Your lack of blinking has won you my respect. Show us your mysterious magics." Said Ithi while staring at Mindy like she was a goddess or something. Dayara whacked the back of her head. A hilarious fist fight ensued. Mindy cheered while Morien tried to keep Satan from attacking them for disturbing his/her sleep.

After Dayara and Ithi beat the crap out of each other it was decided that they would start heading for the first gym tomorrow. They had done many things today such as making Ithi not have to put on the black part of her makeup tomorrow because the bruises were so dark. They had made a (probably) crazy friend who may (or may not) be a wanted person in the region of Johto.

The next morning Mindy woke them up (Dayara punched her in the stomach) and then they left. True to the previous statement it only took Ithi five minutes to smear on some neon pink goop around her eyes. Morien was pretty sure that wasn't how makeup was supposed to work. She couldn't be sure being as there had been a point in time she had thought makeup was a type of food substance. Dayara tried to eat Ithi's make up as she applied it, so Morien wasn't alone in these thoughts.

It took four hours to get to Cheren's gym. It would have only taken ten minutes if they hadn't been challenged by every trainer in the area. And attacked by all of the wild Pokemon. Overall it was a dull experience and by the time it was over they were all hailing their great lord Satan. Satan approved. Nuse Joy didn't. She probably didn't like hamburgers either.

"Satan is like the god of manliness, I'm never catching you another Pokemon, Morien. I wanna see you beat the entire league with just one." Dayara said, not breaking eye contact with the evil tympole.

"I beat the Johto league with three, and I have suspicions that Satan wouldn't even need a trainer to beat this one." Mindy said eying the Pokemon suspiciously.

"I bet she's had a trainer before, or maybe was the king of an underground city full of baby tympole. That would be cool." Said Ithi. Morien wondered if she could give up on this journey thing and go home or if it was too late.

"Dayara when you kidnapped me I didn't think that I would end up traveling with a criminal and a girl with severe issues with recognizing reality."

"I'm not sure where you got criminal from but I wasn't sure if Ithi would come or not. She's not really crazy she just like to pretend. She's actually a genius."

"WOAH NOW FRIEND there's no reason to be spoutin' those rumors." Said Ithi with a pointed stare, only to trip over her feet and land in the floor. Nurse Joy glared at them. Dayara glared back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, sheesh." said a wayward traveler who found their antics hilarious.

"Petition to get nurse joy a coffee and a nap sign here." said the wayward traveler's partner. Nurse Joy flipped them off. Dayara burst out into laughter.

"Hello friendly wandering vagabonds, would you be so kind as to send us in the direction of the local Pokemon gym?" Dayara asked while mimicking a posh accent.

"Well miss friendly lady," (Morien snorted) "it just so happens to be located behind the local trainer school."

"See Morien, _some_ people can recognize kindness as it stares them in the face."

"Some people weren't kidnapped and forced to teach Satan how to better destroy people's hopes and dreams." Morien replied.

"I can't…. argue with... that…" Dayara said, her voice trailing off into a whisper.

Ithi stood on a table and declared Morien the new leader of their trip. The occupants of the Pokemon center seemed to approve of this, judging by the cheering. Dayara started crying overtly dramatically.

Morien stared at Ithi for 45 seconds without blinking. Ithi stared back. Morien blinked first. Mindy applauded her efforts.

After a couple more hours full of shenanigans at the Pokemon center, they went off to challenge Cheren. The people placed bets on who would win. Morien and Satan had thousands of dollars on them. Dayara had fifty, but she had joined the betting pools. No-one seemed to care about Ithi.

After entering the trainers school, making a little kid cry, and watching Dayara kick a girl with a stupid hair style for wearing the same kind of shorts as her, the the gym leader himself dragged them outside to battle. They would be his second third and fourth. They disapproved.

"Well why don't you just time travel and challenge me ten minutes earlier." he said exasperatedly.

"Please don't give Dayara ideas she has the idea that shes a goddess as it is." Ithi informed him.

"let sata- Morien battle him first." they stared at Dayara.

"I meant Morien."

After a few more shenanigans and hijinks it was decided that Ithi would go first and then Dayara and then Satan. So that there were still Pokemon left for them to battle.

"Yay, go Weldon!" Ithi yelled. Weldon stared at her for a minute as though she had lost her mind before wobbling over to the platform they would be battling on.

Cheren sent out a lillipup.

"Weldon attack with all your might!" the dragon stared at her, deciding that she ___was_ insane. The lillipup bit his knee. He kicked it in the head. It whined. He whacked it on its head. It passed out.

"Ummm, that was… untraditional. But whatever works I guess…" Cheren said, trailing off before sending out his next Pokemon (an unfortunate patrat). Weldon started clubbing it with his tail. It passed out too. Cheren stared blankly at Ithi for a moment before handing her a badge.

He healed his Pokemon is the mystical healing machine before motioning for the Dayara to come up and battle him.

"I hope all of my battles don't go like this..." he mused

"I'm not entirely sure if Fang even knows any attacks so this'll be fun!" Dayara informed him. Cheren stared at her for a minute. If Morien could read minds she would know that his thoughts were running along the lines of 'Oh god I don't get payed enough for this do I?' however, she could not read minds. His horrified look spoke for itself.

"Ummm, go patrat." he said, glancing at the Pokemon. It glared at him before hopping out onto the field.

"WOOHOO go fang! Kick its butt!" Dayara cheered.

Morien denied knowing her to the gym trainers.

"Use any means necessary to remove it from its ability to defeat you!"

Morien pulled out a book and started reading it.

"Patrat use um… leer?" cheren said, not sure if the girl was trying to distract him or not. He noticed that her friend was ignoring the match completely. Which was mildly rude. Oh well.

"Yaaaay go Fang!" Ithi yelled. She had acquired pom poms. This was a curious thing being as she didn't own any pom poms and the trainer school didn't have any organized sports.

Fang decided that he was stuck with a horrible trainer and he started using random attacks on the patrat, such as wing attack. Which woobat could probably not use without a tm, but the pokedex's server had crashed so we have no way of knowing. The patrat used tackle, but Fang was an air Pokemon silly, he just flew out of its way and continued the barrage of attacks. The patrat passed out a few minutes later, having given up after finding that what was probably its only attack didn't work.

Cheren wordlessly sent out the lillipup. Dayara stared at Fang as though he has sprouted a second set of wings.

"That was beautiful." she informed him.

Fang swirled around in circles in the air a few times like an eagle. Whatever an eagle was because this is Pokemon and we dont know about eagles just Braviary thingies that no one bothers with because wow lame. He then proceeded to pick up the lillipup and carried it off into the pink and orange sunset.

"Beautiful." said Ithi, wiping a tear from her eye. Her mascara was running.

"I think murder via fluffbat is against league rules, Dayara." said Morien, looking up from her book.

"Shut your mouth its totally not I looked it up just in case." Dayara shot back, slightly bothered by the fact that Fang had just been called a fluffbat.

"It bothers my slightly but rules are rules. However, I'm a Pokemon short so I wont be able to battle your friend." He informed Dayaraas he handed her the basic badge.

"It's okay, just use one of your normal team, preferably rock or fire type." Dayara informed him, eying Satan out of the corner of her eye.

"Its against league rules to do that." Cheren informed her.

"Wow you aren't kinky at all, how does the champion feel about that? OH BUT DARLING I CANT SPANK YOU THATS ILLEAGAL IN SOME PARTS OF SINNOH!" Dayara gleefully yelled.

"This isn't Sinnoh this is freedom county. Lets make this happen." Ithi stated flatly, motioning for Satan to get on the field.

"…Spanking is only illegal in Sootopolis in Hoenn…" Cheren informed the two before sighing, mystically healing his patrat, and started getting himself emotionally ready for another effortless battle in which Team Why Me kicked his skinny butt.

"Okay can we start?" Morien asked, eying the patrat suspiciously. Fang returned and dropped an unconscious lillipup next to Cheren's right foot. Problem solved.

He put the lillipup into the mystical healing machine and motioned for the patrat to attack.

"Okay Satan, use bubble beam!" said Morien, investigating the pokedex she had somehow ended up with.

Cheren breathed a sigh of relief. "Patrat use tackle and try to keep it from rolling over your head like a lawnmower."

"Oh, good idea!," Morien said gleefully as the bubbles nearly smashed into the patrats right ear, but the little monster managed to doge it "Satan use round."

Satan ran over the patrat like a lawnmower. Patrat fainted.

Cheren sighed before sending the lillipup back out. It looked terrified.

"Lillipup use tackle."

"Satan use…," she glanced at the pokedex "muddy water!"

Satan knocked over the litlte dog thing and cheren stared blanky at them.

"I'm…"

"It's okay, Satan beat like fifty trainers on the way over here and he was already strong."

Cheren handed Morien the badge, which she pinned to her scarf. "Have you considered challenging the elite four?"

"I have to have all the badges first, but yeah. I'll probably end up doing it eventually."

"Well, good luck to you three. I'm supposed to give you words of wisdom but I think that those two would ignore them out of spite."

Dayara and Ithi glanced at each other before looking at Cheren and nodding. He shrugged before carrying his unconscious Pokemon off in the direction of the mystical healing machine.

"Well ladies, we beat the first gym leader with minimal effort and I have money to collect." Dayara said, moving off in the direction of the Pokemon Center. Ithi stared at her retreating figure before running off towards the forest, vaulting over the fence, and disappearing into the blackness.

"What am I doing with my life?" Morien asked one of the gym trainers. The boy shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Morien trudged off to the Pokemon center. There was a party going on. A party that consisted of all the people that had bet on one hit KOs for the three of them. Yay. Dayara had money coming out of her pockets and the bag, so it was probably worth it. Ithi came into the Pokemon center at exactly 7:32 in the evening with a pizza. A vegetarian pizza with lots of cheese. Dayara approved. A random hiker gave Morien a hamburger. She disapproved. Her disapproval sent ripples throughout the known universe. A small library in phoenix ceased to exist. Dayara's eye twitched involuntarily. That is 100% how that goes. Totally.

"I'm glad that we've somehow racked in thousands of dollars because Satan is viciously overpowered but, I wanna ask about the pokedex." said Morien. She wasnt asking. She was demanding information.

"I dunno, some blonde chick gave it to me, said I was a worthy contender or something I wasn't really paying attention to her. She was wearing too much orange. I decided to give it to you because you're more likely to care enough to capture like... a hundred monsters and put them in boxes for a scientist to study."

"That's oddly offensive and I am offended." interjected Ithi alliteratively.

"Wait narration, that doesn't make sense!" Ithi yelled at the ceiling.

Shut up. I am your god.

"Ithi you're talking to the ceiling again and it's creepy." Morien informed her.

"No there was a voice, it never shuts up. Don't worry about it."

Morien stared pointedly at Dayara, who blinked at Ithi a few times before shuffling away.

"SEE ITS DOING IT AGAIN?" Ithi screeched.

No.

"This is getting silly lets abscond to safer places I think shes gonna start licking me and ill get cooties or something." suggested Mindy

"Agreed."

They absconded to safer places so that Ithi wouldn't lick them and they wouldn't get cooties. Nobody wants Ithi cooties. Ithi is dumb and not in the narrations otp she isn't going to get to give anyone cooties.

"I can hear you, you know."

Shut up or I'll make them think you're seriously insane and have you put in the psych ward.

Morien and Dayara fled from Mindy (who scared them jeez did she ever blink) and hid in a closet. If this were a homestuck fanfiction they would spontaneously act like moirails and have a feelings jam. Unfortunately this is a Pokemon fanfiction so they'll probably bicker and argue and generally try to establish themselves as characters. Lets watch these mystical creatures in their current habitat.

"-and also you do realize you didn't have to kidnap me I would've come on your journey if you had asked!"

"Haha, dude have you even met yourself? You're like the intimidating girl that everyone wants to be friends with. Kinda."

"Pfft, says who? Everyone only ever wants to copy my homework and that's just not kosher."

"You let them copy your homework. That's your own fault."

"It was like feeding a shark. It was good until the blood hit the water."

"Weren't you complaining about being kidnapped earlier. This is a different topic completely."

"I'm trying not to think about it. I feel as though my dreams have been crushed. You aren't nearly as hardcore as I thought you were. Mainly you're assertive."

"It's okay, you're not nearly as straight egde as I was hoping you were but thats okay because at least you dont yell at me for stealing fruit roll ups or hitting small children."

"When did you steal fruit roll ups"

"Like, last night. You watched me. I gave you the rainbow one."

"Seriously what's wrong with you are you like a kleptomaniac or what."

"I deny that kleptomaniac is even a thing because I cant spell it. Seriously why even would you put a k and an l together."

"does the term nightblogger mean anything to you?"

"Is it a disease?"

"Probably."

Well as interesting as their 'we aren't making out yet but we might in the future' is, lets go see what something else is doing.

TWENTY YEARS IN THE FUTURE:

"I'M THE CHAMPION MOM I DONT HAVE TO TAKE YOUR CRAP"

"SHUT UP AND PUT ON THE DRESS"

"SUCK MY DICK"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE"  
"PUT ON A SHIRT"

"NEVER"

"LET GO OF MY LEG"

"ACCORDING TO THE GOVERNMENT THIS LEG IS MINE UNTIL YOU'RE EIGHTEEN"

"I AM THE GOVERNMENT"

"NOT UNTIL YOU'RE EIGHTEEN"

"GO HOME MOM YOU'RE DRUNK!"

That was enlightening.

Lets go back to present time Morien and Dayara.

"...but then he was like oh if you lick harder I might not be able to handle it and then..."

What.

"Is that where the vinegar came in?"

_What_

"No that's after the Tirtouga!"

_**What**_

We're leaving them because they scare me a little at this current moment in time. But only a little.

Okay I'm terrified and that was probably Dayara telling the story and Morien was having giggle fits aaaah kawaii omg

I'm sorry my narration was slipping.

One day about a day after a highly suspicious conversation thaT DID NOT SCARE ME, they headed out for Virbank cirty. We can assume Ithi is going to lose because she has a fangirl attack. Shes a fan of Roxie's band, remember? Well she is. Lets see whats going on with them.

"I don't care what you guys say even the narration agrees that Roxie is perfect."

"There is no narration." Morien informed her.

"Lies and slander."

They encountered Roxie in the middle of a street. She was arguing with her dad over something. The girls didn't care (except Ithi) because they were too busy laughing at the fact Dayra used her premonition/previous experience to pick Ithi up and carry her slung over a shoulder. Morien found this impressive. How often do you see a girl carry around a chick twice her weight over a shoulder like she's nothing. To be fair most of the wight was probably dreadlocks. And dirt. And glitter.

The girl Dayara had shoved over in the trainers school was right in front of them and they didn't even care. They kept walking into the Pokemon center. It was probably weird that none of the citizens cared about the fact that a girl was being carried into the pokecenter kicking and screaming. If a guy was carrying her you can bet that there would be a blockade and Dayara would be put in prison. Actually if anyone here knew her that would probably happen anyway. I was going for pointing out a double standard there but I got distracted. Oh well. Lets blame politics and move on.

"Yoooo nurse j I'm gonna go and find an empty room." Mindy yelled as they jogged up the stairs.

The Nurse Joy glared at them. Clearly a relative of the one from the first city. Killjoys, killjoys the lot of them.

"Yaaay! Lets get some pokeballs and catch a Pokemon that's not native to this area because the author can't reach the mouse to switch windows and google what lives in this area hashtag bulbapedia" Ithi shouted as they jumped down the stairs two at a time.

"Ithi we don't live in a book. There is no narration. You're delusional."

"We live in a fanfiction and the author ships you and Dayara. Shes just too lazy to write romance. The narration seems to think you're the main character."

"At least she doesn't think we live in an action movie anymore." added Dayara, somewhat relieved that she hadnt been high-kicked in the face in the hopes of starting an epic fight scene again. There had been a fight seen alright, but it was mainly Dayara smashing Ithi's face into the concrete until she screamed uncle. Good times.

"The action movie was a bad idea, I think the action movie is about Koga and Janine. Ninjas are better for action movies than teenage Ithis anyway."

"Haha, dude, if that's your only reason for not being in an action movie you aren't as cool as I thought!" Mindy proclaimed. This caused another staring contest. It lasted like five minutes. It was beautiful.

Morien and Dayara fled to find the nearest grass that wasn't full of dumb common pokemon like lillipup and patrat. Only losers used those.

They ended up in a mysterious undisclosed location. It was raining and there was a munnah glubbing at them. Ithi randomly caught it. They were perfect for each other. She named it Wesley. It was a she. It told them. Psychics sound scary when they get annoyed at being called "it". Just sayin.

Morien was sneaking around in the tall grass with Satan. Much to literally everyone's surprise a zangoose suddenly pounced on her, only to hit the pokeball headfirst and get sucked in. It rocked around and clicked. You weren't expecting that were you? We can only assume it was too confused by this turn of events to react or struggle. Weird. Zangoose didn't even live around here. Ithi warned you this would happen. #The Cuckoolander Was Right .

She ended up being named Moxie. She was also rather resigned to her fate of having to put up with Morien's travel partners. She may have been copying Morien for that though. We don't really care. This is a silly story, not a psychological study. Maybe next year.

Being as they had accomplished their goal of everyone who needs one getting a new Pokemon, they headed back to the Pokemon center and started causing chaos there. Ithi was telling anyone who would listen about her Wesley. Morien was trying to convince Nurse Joy naming Satan Satan was an accident ("likely story") Moxie had discover that you can slide down banisters. Mindy had discovered that Fang could out blink her if he tried (he did). And Dayara had discovered the pokemarts had chocolate. This could potentially save many trainers from many types of pain. Such as pain caused by chocolate withdrawal. ("Suck my dick I need this you don't know me.") (Morien got her the chocolate so she would stop bugging the poor cashier)

"You could've asked me for money, what if they had kicked you out?"

"There's a reason that Ithi thought I would be the one starring in an action movie with her."

"Well, how would you climb through a third story window?"

"Dont be doubtin' the Dayara, fool." said Mindy, having lost her third consecutive blinking contest to Fang (a very very smug fang, who had just stolen a chocolate bar from the pokemart (like trainer like Pokemon))


End file.
